pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters, Inc. Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Monsters, Inc.. Cameos * The Pizza Planet truck is parked next to the trailer from A Bug's Life where Randall ends up at the end. * Roly Poly Clown appears at the end. * Boo has in her room, a Pixar ball, a Nemo toy, and a Jessie doll. * Rex appears in the outtakes. * Randall turns the same color as Andy's bedroom paint job from Toy Story at one point. * The wall behind the Octopus in Harryhausen's has Marlin from Finding Nemo on it. *Nemo also appears on the door of the Trailer Son and Mom when Sulley throws Randall into it. Other trivia * Sulley has 2,320,413 individual strands of hair.Price, David A. (2008). The Pixar Touch, pp. 197-200. New York, Alfred A. Knopf * The letters "FIZT" on the door machine come from an application developed to control the movement of Sulley's fur based on his actions and other factors such as wind. * The name for Mike Wazowski came from the father of the Muppet performer Frank Oz. * In one of the children's bedrooms at the end of the film, posters for Disneyland's Sailing Ship Columbia and Tomorrowland area seen. * Randall Boggs, voiced by Steve Buscemi, at one point says to Fungus, "If I don't see a new door in my station in five seconds, I will personally put you THROUGH THE SHREDDER!" Buscemi starred in Fargo, a movie in which a killer disposed of bodies with a woodchipper. * On the top scarers leader board, under Sulley and Randall, is a monster named Ranft. This was probably to Joe Ranft, who is one of PIXAR's storyboard artists. He also did a couple of voices in films. * All of the Scarers' last names except for Sulley and Randall are also those of actual Pixar staff members. * The Hidden City Cafe is seen in the opening scene, which, according to a teaser trailer for WALL-E, is where they thought up the idea for Monsters, Inc. * This is the only Pixar film series not to feature any permanent deaths at all. * It is also the only film in which the A113 gag is nowhere to be seen, although the number 13 can be seen briefly on the garbage compactor at one point in the film. * The scene where Sulley thinks that Boo has been crushed to death in a trash compactor references the Looney Tunes short Feed the Kitty, right down to Sulley even mimicking Marc Anthony the bulldog's reactions to "Boo"/"Pussyfoot" being "shredded alive" by the compactor/"cooked alive" in an oven and subsequently lamenting her "death" after retrieving a garbage cube containing one of Boo's costume's "eyes"/cookie shaped like a cat. * The preschool teacher who brings her class to the Monsters Inc. factory during Boo's escapades inside the factory and blending into said class is named Ms. Nesbitt, after a throwaway gag in Toy Story ''in which Hannah Phillips assigns that name to Buzz Lightyear after Buzz attempts to fly out of a window after learning the truth about him not being a flying toy after watching a TV commercial about his toy brand only to fall off the balcony and crashing onto the first floor and severing his left arm, before being rescued by Hannah and turned into one of her "dolls." * This is the last Pixar film to have outtakes at the end of the film. Trivia Gallery Marlin on Wall.png|Behind the Octopus appears Marlin in the wall Monsters-Inc-Nemo-web.jpg|A Nemo toy in Boo's Bedroom Nemo-Trailer door-Monsters-Inc.jpg|Nemo's cameo in the door Toy.png|Jessie, Nemo and Luxo Ball appears in Boo's Bedroom Roly Poly Clown Monsters, Inc..png|Roly Poly Clown from 'Toy Story and Toy Story 2''' appears in the end Rex Monsters, Inc..png|Rex from TS, TS2 and TS3 appears in Outtakes Sulley Fur.png|A fuzzy material resembling Sulley's fur as a toilet seat covering in Partysaurus Rex. References Category:Trivia Trivia